Asesino de Gatos
by Mila Rand
Summary: Se rumorea que Itachi mata gatos, Deidara para objetar que no es verdad decide seguir al Uchiha; así descubriendo una riesgosa parte de la vida del azabache y terminando con algo inesperado.


**Hola estimadas personas del fandom de Naruto, vengo aquí a joderles su ¿inicio? XD Bueno este es un One-Shot ItaDei y de universo alterno, espero qué les guste y me den su opinión, en serio me encantaría saber si les fue de su agrado o si me merezco un balazo :( sin más les dejo con el OS.**

 **PD: Me base en la idea central del capítulo Gantz/Nishi, me pareció genial el iniciar una relación así, para los que les interese ver :p**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:** Leve manejo de lenguaje soez.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

—Él es bastante extraño.

—Eso lo sabemos, dicen que mato a toda su familia.

—Yo pienso que son rumores.— dijo una chica.

—A ver, ¿de qué están hablando?— la voz masculina las tomó por sorpresa, provocando que dirigieran su mirada a él rápidamente.—¿Qué sucede? ¿les comió la lengua el ratón?

—Estábamos hablando de Itachi.

La expresión del chico cambió en un gesto de confusión y curiosidad, ¿qué tenía de especial uno de sus compañeros? Sí bien, era un muchacho bastante retraído y no parecía relacionarse con nadie, ante sus ojos él emanaba cierto aire de misterio y peculiaridad.

Habían sido compañeros desde noveno curso y en todo ese lapso nunca habían cruzado palabras, a pesar que ahora estaban en segundo año de primaria.

Además qué jamás le intereso socializar con el muchacho azabache.

—¿Y qué sucede con él?—indagó Deidara a la chica que se encontraba sentada frente a él.

—Él es muy... singular, creo. No habla con nadie en la clase y siempre desaparece en el descanso.— la muchacha se acercó al oído del rubio y dio una fugaz mirada hacia ambos lados, solo para asegurarse que nadie la escuchara.—Dicen que él mata gatos .— susurró

Deidara se alejó de ella para ver el rostro de su compañera que oscilaba entre la intranquilidad y el recelo.

—Son puras idioteces.— Deidara tomó asiento junto al grupo de mujeres y se acomodó, apoyando su espalda en la pared.—No lo conozco pero ¿matar gatos? Creo que eso es estúpido, no le veo el sentido al matar gatos.

—Como lo has dicho, no lo conoces podría ser un asesino en serie.

—El Uchiha no es eso .—reiteró el rubio.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro?—le inquirió su compañera.

— Vamos Ino, ¿creés realmente que Itachi tenga el perfil de un asesino? Es verdad que es muy distante, hay personas que así lo son, hum.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de frustración, como respuesta Deidara solo se dignó a observarla seria. Realmente le parecía absurdo lo descabelladas que podían llegar a ser las conclusiones de sus compañeras, así qué para dejar todo ese asunto atrás se le ocurrió una idea.

—Voy a seguirlo, hoy en la salida, hum.

Le miraron estupefactas, ¿Haría algo así de arriesgado? Ni siquiera a ellas les había cruzado eso por su cabeza, ¿Seguir a Uchiha Itachi? No, claro que no. Podría llegar a ser un gran problema, la mayoría de sus compañeros y chicos del instituto le tenían cierto fervor al muchacho, por algo sería.

—¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco Deidara?!—gritó la Yamanaka ante la ocurrencia del otro.

—No sabes con quién podrías llegar a lidiar, imagínate es parte de alguna pandilla o secta extraña.

—Ten Ten eres demasiado drástica, están juzgando al libro por su portada, ¿Y sí el Uchiha no es nada de eso? Hum.

—Pero, ¿y sí lo es?—recalcó la castaña.

—Lo averiguaré, tomaré fotos.

Al ver la reticencia del rubio, aceptaron la idea, con la condición qué les mantuviera informadas de la situación mediante mensajes.

Tomaron sus clases, el tiempo parecía ir rápido porque en menos de lo esperado la hora de la salida llegó, y cómo Deidara lo había prometido, siguió al azabache.

Deidara esperó a qué el Uchiha saliera antes que él, debía ser precavido y discreto, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico al saber que él le estaba espiando. Cuando el mayor iba ya por una distancia adecuada, el rubio emprendió su plan.

Al principio sintió embargarle una sensación de nerviosismo, ¿Y sí sus compañeras tenían razón? ¿Y sí el mayor pertenecía a la mafia japonesa ó alguna pandilla? No, debía dejar de hacerse conclusiones estúpidas. Aligeró el paso antes de perder de vista su objetivo, logró divisar que el chico había entrado en una tienda particular, esperó unos segundo para entrar a la estancia y pasar desapercibido.

Itachi estaba en la sección de revistas, mientras que Deidara se adentró en otro pasillo para observarle más cerca.

 _Itachi está viendo una revista erótica._

 _Quizá sea un violador «_ **Ten Ten»**

 _Yo compro revistas eróticas y no soy ningún violador._

 _No pero tienes pinta de uno XD «_ **Ino»**

 _Se esta yendo a la caja._

Deidara siguió a Itachi, éste último canceló la revista y salio del lugar. Deidara tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de volver a seguirlo y sé dio cuenta qué él mismo había conseguido una acosadora, una chica de cabello corto y rojizo le observaba detrás de unos estantes de la misma forma que él lo hacía con el Uchiha.

Se retiró de la tienda en el momento exacto qué la chica se le había acercado para hablarle, dejándola con la palabra en la boca; inconscientemente

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo y el mayor no parecía tener índices de llevar una doble vida, era como cualquier otro estudiante.

Se habían encaminado por un callejón no muy solitario, un callejón que Deidara desconocía y no había visto nunca, quizá era un atajo, pensó. Se detuvo un momento al ver que su compañero se había quedado parado en medio de la calle, se sintió nervioso ¿Lo habría descubrido? No, por supuesto que no, había sido lo suficiente cauteloso como para que Itachi le notara. Antes de cualquier cosa, se escondió detrás de un poste de luz y se quedó ahí observando al mayor; sacó la mitad de su cara para poder verle mejor, el maldito flequillo le estorbaba.

Divisó a un pequeño felino acercarse al chico de cabello oscuro, la curiosidad le carcomía, quizá al fin y al cabo solo eran rumores e Itachi era un chico normal. La expresión de su rostro cambió cuando contempló que el azabache cogió al animal y le miró de forma fija, posteriormente se lo llevo a un pasaje dentro del mismo callejón.

Deidara comenzó a sudar frío, realmente su compañero estaba mal de la cabeza y ahora mataría a un indefenso animal. Con paso alado siguió al chico, no estaba seguro de qué es lo que iba a hacer él ante Itachi pero debía detenerlo.

Se golpeó con lo que al parecer era un sujeto, seguido de eso cayó al suelo, el chico con el que había tropezado vestía un traje de etiqueta sin corbata; el hombre no parecía ser mayor, quizá redondeaba su misma edad, era de cabello rojizo, corto y algo crispado, delgado y bajo, pero lo que le atemorizaba de ese sujeto eran sus orbes grisáceas almendradas.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le inquirió el muchacho.

El rubio no supo que responder, se percató que habían otras personas aparte de ellos dos, ¿dónde diablos se había metido? Tragó en seco y esperó a que su cerebro le diera una respuesta convencedora, debía ser prudente al responderle.

—¿Por qué no respondes? ¿A caso eres de la otra cuadrilla?

Deidara negó con la cabeza ante las acusaciones del mayor, en efecto; se había adentrado en territorio de pandillas. Había escuchado hablar de ellas, la ciudad estaba repleta de diferentes grupos de vandalismo, no precisamente los integrantes de estas se vestían de forma holgada sino que su vestimenta variaba según a la banda a la que pertenecían, había otros cuatro muchachos ahí y de igual forma que el pelirrojo, vestían de traje.

—Hey Sasori, ¿quién es ese chaval?—preguntó un chico de cabello gris y orbes violáceas.

—Eso es lo que trato de saber, pero no responde creo que es de otro sector, de seguro viene a vigilarnos.—respondió el mencionado.

—Trae el mismo uniforme que Itachi, ¿eres su compañero?— Deidara aún seguía callado y no era por el miedo sino qué no sabía que responder ya que no tenía noción de lo que ellos estaban hablando, seguramente le creían miembro de una banda rival.—Oye más vale que respondas o te sacaremos la mier...

—¿Deidara? ¿Qué haces aquí?—el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar que alguien le había llamado, Itachi, sí, era él quien pregunto, de cierta forma se sintió más aliviado y seguro.

—Eh... yo quería hablar contigo.

—¿Lo conoces Itachi?

—Sí, Hidan... déjenlo es un compañero de la clase.—el chico de cabellos grices bufo y el otro se alejó de Deidara posteriormente se retiraron de ahí entrando a una casa donde estaba el gato.

Deidara se levantó y se encamino con Itachi unos metros lejos de ahí, no sabía que le diría al Uchiha.

—Muchas gracias.— dijo Deidara.

Itachi asintió, le miro fijamente y habló:

—¿Qué era lo que me dirías?— El tono de Itachi era severo, Deidara dio un respingo no había pensado en una buena excusa así que contestó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Me gustas desde primer año y quería que lo supieras.

Sintió que él tiempo se detuvo, ¿realmente había dicho eso? Ahora ante los ojos de Itachi sería entrometido y marica, deseaba que en ese momento algún maldito meteoro cayera sobre la ciudad, de todas las excusas que podría haber dado se le ocurrió una confesión de amor... y ¡¿Homosexual!?

Miró al mayor y esté no cambió su expresión, seguía serio, al parecer no le había importado que se le haya declarado un chico. Lo que Deidara celebró en su interior.

—Ya veo... No hay problema... Sólo no digas nada de lo que paso hoy con los demás.

 **oOo**

— ¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo único que conseguí fue terminar saliendo con el Uchiha!

Deidara tiraba la almohada al suelo en su habitación, aún se preguntaba porqué rayos decidió seguir a Itachi, si hubiera sabido que terminaría siendo la pareja de él jamás lo habría hecho.

Y como dicen: La curiosidad mató al gato... ó en este caso por conocer al "asesino" de estos.

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **Sugerencias, críticas, consejos son bienvenidos.**

 **Pasa un excelente día.**


End file.
